


The Challenge

by Gilli_ann



Series: Pornathon challenge fics 2015 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, Loud Sex, M/M, Sexual Humor, Summer Pornathon 2015, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana has had it with the noisy sex next door, and challenges Arthur and Merlin to participate in a CRACKY, game-changing duel of cocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.
> 
> This fic was originally written for Challenge 5 'Switch' of the 2015 Summer Pornathon.

"Uh-uh-uh-ah-AH-AHHH-Yes! Yes! YES!"

The sounds coming from Arthur's chambers were unmistakable and very loud. As if Morgana's nightmares hadn't been bad enough, now Merlin's cries of intense pleasure were constantly stealing her sleep.

The ecstatic screams and moans were approaching crescendo. Reaching for her largest pillow, Morgana covered her head. "Aaargh! Arthur, I'm going to _kill_ you!" 

When there finally was a lull in the love-birds' noise-making, she donned her robe, grabbed a candle, and marched next door.

Stepping inside Arthur's bedroom without bothering to knock, she took in the situation on the royal bed. In the flickering light she saw crumpled crimson sheets, pillows scattered everywhere, and two entwined naked bodies. 

The air smelled heavily of come. Someone really ought to open a window, but then again - Arthur's manservant _had_ been otherwise occupied.

She frowned. Were they actually _sleeping_? After keeping her up all night?

"Wake up!" she yelled vindictively.

Merlin sat up, blinked, yelped, and lunged for the bedsheets. 

Morgana shook her head, amused despite herself. "Too late to be modest now, screamer boy."

Arthur took his sweet time waking up, and made no efforts to cover himself up, the smug braggart. 

"Morgana! What's the meaning of this?"

She stepped closer. 

"I am here to give you an ultimatum. Either stop fucking, or move to Mercia. If you're that far away, hopefully I can't hear you two going at it like rabid bunnies every night."

In spite of the dim light she could see Merlin's blush under his dark mop of hair. The rosy tinge made his cheekbones seem more prominent. He tried to make himself smaller, burrowing into the sheets. In the nude he was extremely... fetching. How had she managed to miss this?

"I'm sorry we kept you awake,” Arthur said, not sounding sorry at all. “Merlin just cannot help himself when I'm giving it to him good, and who can blame him?" 

"Arthur Pendragon, you're such a conceited wanker! Merlin's obviously so desperate for it, he'd scream every bit as enthusiastically no matter who was pounding his arse."

"I would not!"

"Sorry, Merlin. I meant no offence... to you."

Arthur smirked. "You're wrong. Merlin always enjoys sex, that's true, but nothing makes him come as hard as when I bottom out in that lovely arse of his and ride him into the mattress. I'm the reigning Camelot champion."

Merlin nodded in pensive confirmation, his full lips pursed. 

Morgana was nothing if not competitive.

"There's someone here who could pound his arse _much_ better," she declared. "That someone is me."

It was Arthur's turn to blink. "You're joking."

"Not so cocky, little prince. I have bested you at swordplay before."

Arthur threw his head back, laughing. "Yes, but in this case" - he gestured at her crotch - "you don't even _have_ a sword."

"I most certainly do. I've an excellent blacksmith in my service, remember? Gwen has forged me a beautiful, fat cock and made a harness for it, too. And don't worry, it's been thoroughly tested."

For once, Arthur had no comeback. 

Merlin's eyes went impossibly wide. He emerged from his nest of sheets, studying her with sudden interest. 

Arthur swallowed. "You _really_ want to trade places with me in bed?" 

Morgana nodded, tossing her long hair back. "Yes, Arthur dearest. A tournament of cocks instead of swords and lances. It's right up your alley. And up Merlin's, of course."

She shrugged. "Why shouldn't women have fun mounting and topping?" 

Arthur was fighting to regain his composure. "It's not for me to put Merlin's arse in jeopardy like this. It's his decision."

Merlin didn't hesitate. 

"Yes!" he exclaimed, glancing at Arthur. "Yes! I'm in! I mean... they do say that variety is the spice of life." 

Arthur rolled over in bed, signalling defeat. "Very well, Morgana. You may try to prove yourself the better top to Merlin's little bottom. When you lose, you'll never complain about noise again. Agreed?"

Morgana nodded. "It's a deal. And if I win..."

Arthur chortled. 

"... _when_ I win, Arthur, we share and share alike from now on."

They both looked to Merlin, who nodded in eager agreement, clutching the sheets to his chest in pure glee. 

"Looks like that's a yes," Arthur sighed. 

“Tomorrow night, Merlin,” Morgana said. “My chambers. Be there.” 

She smiled sweetly. “My lord champion, you're welcome to tag along in order to watch and learn."

Arthur groaned. “Go away and let us sleep, harpy."

Morgana grinned. “Well, harpies and merlins and cocks are birds of a feather." 


End file.
